Computer networking and telephone connectivity have utilized a terminating connector assembly design designated as RJ45 and RJ11 respectively. “RJ” standard for Registered Jack illustrated by RJ11 and RJ45 plugs and jacks. RJXX is a general term for multiple electrical connector designs used for telephone and data, including the RJ11, RJ14, RJ25, RJ48, RJ61 and RJ45 connectors. The numbering and pinouts were set forth by the Bell System as the Universal Service Order Code (or Universal Service Ordering Code)(USOC). They are also registered with the U.S. Federal Communications Commission (FCC), under 47 C.F.R. § 68.502. Though these RJXX connectors vary in the number of pins or electrical connections per connectors, they are all characterized as generally rectangular assemblies having a given number of parallel connectors. The male connector has a positive latch provided between the associated plug and jack that will not release under load. This latch serves to “lock” the male connector into the female socket of the connector assembly, thereby preventing unintended disconnection. In some applications, the female connectors are installed into a housing of an electrical device such that they are recessed relative to an outer surface of the device. As a result, a release tab on the male connector, or plug is also recessed which makes it difficult to release the male connector from a complementary female connector, or jack. In such cases, users can become frustrated when trying to disconnect the plug from the jack, thereby applying excessive force by pulling the cable on which the plug is provided until the plug separates from the jack without disconnecting the positive latch provided between the plug and the jack. This typically results in failure of the locking tabs of the plug or the jack, and the connector assembly no longer retains the plug in the jack. While in home telephone or desktop computing applications, connector breakage may be primarily due to frustration over the inability to disconnect, in mobile computer applications such as ruggedized or wearable computing application connector breakage may be caused by excess tension on the cable experienced through ordinary usage.
FIGS. 1–3 illustrate a prior art construction for an electrical connector assembly 10 comprising an RJ45 male electrical connector, or plug 12 and a complementary RJ45 female electrical connector, or jack 14. Plug 12 includes a plug body 16 supporting a plurality of electrical contacts 32 (see FIG. 3) that each form an electrical contact in assembly with complementary electrical contacts 30 within an aperture, or cavity 18 of jack 14. Contacts 30 are spring mounted relative to wall 29 of cavity 18.
A pivoting support arm 20 on plug 12 is spaced from body 16 prior to mating within a jack, as shown in FIG. 2. Arm 20 is urged toward body 16 upon insertion within cavity 18, as shown in FIG. 1. In such inserted condition, a pair of tabs 22 and 24 clear complementary tabs 26 and 28 of jack 14 to provide locked inter-engagement there between, as shown in FIGS. 1 and 3. To release plug 12 from jack 14, a user urges arm 20 toward body 16 such that the respective tabs 22 and 24 clear tabs 26 and 28 to facilitate removal of plug 12 from jack 14. However, a problem is encountered with some design applications where jack 14 is mounted within a housing of a portable electronic device, such as a laptop computer. If jack 14 is recessed within the housing, there might not be sufficient access for a user's fingers to engage and manipulate arm 20. Accordingly, frustrated users have been known to forcibly remove plugs 12 from such jacks 14 such that tabs 22, 24 and/or tabs 26, 28 break and the resulting connector assembly is no longer able to releasable lock together. Also, as noted above, breakages have occurred due to stress on the cables in mobile application where a communications cable may be overextended due to being moved while still tethered. Hence, improvements are needed in order to overcome such deficiencies.